


Mistress

by shir_oh_no



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fem Lance, Fem Shiro, Light Dom/sub, Sybian, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_oh_no/pseuds/shir_oh_no
Summary: fem shiro on a sybian being controlled by lance





	Mistress

“Are you good?” Lance asked.

Shiro nodded, her head jerking up and down a few times, and she took a deep breath in, “Yes, Mistress.”

Lance smiled softly, unknown to her blindfolded girlfriend, and turned on the machine. It buzzed to life immediately, shocking a gasp out of the bound girl sitting on top of it. The sybian vibrated between Shiro’s legs, and Lance leaned back against the headboard of the bed and watched the show. “Remember: don’t come,” she ordered.

Shiro leaned her head back and pulled at the ropes holding her hands together behind her back. The soft rope bit into her soft flesh in the most delicious way, and she let out a soft moan, “Yes, Mistress.” 

The machine was meant to cause orgasms, and it was trying so hard to do its job with Shiro. The fake dick inside of her was rotating, pressing against her inside walls in a way that drove her crazy. There was a textured patch at the base of the insertion that pressed against her clit and buzzed. Shiro knew that when she got up, the top of the machine would be covered in her slick. She let out another moan, trying to hold herself back from grinding along with it and chasing her orgasm.

Lance smirked, knowing by Shiro’s face that the other woman was close. She also knew that Shiro’s control was great, and she was unlikely to disobey an order Lance had given her so easily. Lance tapped on the controls to the machine, feeling a warm heat in her stomach at her plan. She turned up the controls a few notches.

The effect was immediate. Shiro’s back arched, her clit pressing down and forward onto the machine. She let out a high-pitched moan, her voice shaking with the strong vibrations coursing within her. “Lance,” she cried, “Mistress, please?” 

Lance shut the controls off.

Shiro screamed, a sob ripping through her as her orgasm was chased away. She ground down against the length inside her, too upset at the loss of her orgasm to think about Lance’s reaction to her desperation.

“Stop moving, slut,” Lance commanded. 

Shiro bit her lip as she stilled her hips. She felt the blindfold chafe against her cheeks where tears had begun to soak the fabric. “Please?” she whispered.

She felt the bed shift under her knees and felt Lance’s warm body press against her back. One hand wrapped around her body and rested against her skin, over where the dildo sat inside her. “Please what?” Lance prompted, her breath fanning over her pretty submissive’s neck.

“More?” Shiro asked. A whimper found its way out as the machine was turned back onto its lowest setting. Lance rubbed at her lower stomach with her thumb, and Shiro guessed her other hand was on the controller. Shiro leaned her head back until the back of it met Lance’s shoulder.

“Is this enough for you?” Lance asked. She turned the settings up a fraction. Shiro tensed under her, the head on her shoulder lifting up in response to the stimulation. “I know its not,” Lance continued, “you’re such a slut, begging to come. 

Shiro whined, her back arching away from Lance, “Please?” she begged.

Lanc felt a heat sear through her. Shiro was on the verge of coming for the second time in twenty minutes, and it was all because of her. Shiro was being a good girl and following orders, all for her. Shiro was being a good submissive, and it was all for her. Lance felt her panties dampen further at the thought, and she took pity on her girlfriend.

“You may come,” she said. She pressed a kiss into Shiro’s neck, then turned the sybian onto it’s highest setting. The buzz of the machine was deafening, and Lance smiled smugly as Shiro screamed when she came.

“Lance!” Shiro cried out. She clenched around the toy penetrating her, shaking as it continued to turn and vibrate as she rode out her orgasm. Shiro felt another orgasm building up quickly as the first on subsided. “Mistress,” she gasped out, “may I-” she cut off with another high pitched moan.

“Already?” Lance taunted. “I knew you were a slut. Go ahead. Come for me.”

Shiro felt tears wetting the blindfold as she came again, so sensitive it was starting to hurt. She lifted her hips up with all her remaining strength, getting her clit off of the torturous vibrations of the machine.

Lance felt her girlfriend twitching beneath the hand that still rested on her stomach, and she took the hint to turn off the machine. A relieved sigh escaped Shiro, and she fell back onto the machine, impaling herself on the thin cock again. She let out a squeak at the sensation, and Lance let out a laugh.

Lance put her hands on Shiro’s hips. “Come on, babe, lift up,” she squeezed her hands, and Shiro lifted her hips again. Together, they were able to get Shiro off the machine, but Shiro almost immediately fell onto the bed. Her thighs clamped together, and she let out a strained laugh.

“Lance, my love,” she began, “that machine is magic, and I am so glad you bought it, but I’m so sensitive I don’t think I can move.”

Lance laughed, her voice clear as a bell. She reached over and pulled the blindfold off her girlfriend, then leaned in to kiss her. “That’s fine! How about I get this rope off you, I get you cleaned up, and then we just lie here and take a nap?”

Shiro nuzzled her nose into Lance’s neck and blushed. “That sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in months but I wanted to write some fem Shance so here u go
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [shir-oh-no](https://shir-oh-no.tumblr.com/)


End file.
